Fireworks in Patch
by Texa52
Summary: Invited to the company of the two sister's, anything could happen, a Jaune x Yang one-shot


**Now you might be wondering why the red suit, well that's so bad guys can't see me bleed…Oh wait that's the Deadpool trailer…...Anyway, I wanted to do something Summer themed, so what burns hotter than the sun in the middle July? Well, I'm pretty sure you've already noticed the pairing on the front, so this question is pretty pointless.**

 **All my love for this one-shot goes out to Miles Luna and Arryn Zech, we support whatever decision you guys make, wish you two the best of luck with your future endeavors, whether together or apart.**

 **Now I'm sorry to say that the next chapter to Remnant Falls No More will be later than usual, I've had a family vacation to China, so I'm a bit off schedule, I won't abandon you my fellow followers, just wait a bit.**

 **Also for this version of Taiyang, I based it on a Google search I did, just type in rwby taiyang and you'll** **know which one I'm talking about.**

* * *

This was the battle that everyone dreaded to see, it was man against machine once again, will the machine triumph over man's weak and fragile body, or would man finally defeat his dreaded metallic enemy.

Nope.

Jaune was headed for the trash can once again, covering his mouth to prevent the toxic waste from spewing out, leaving an occasional small spot of the disgusting bile on the floor, he crouched over it and spewed out the vile concoction of Pumpkin Pete's marshmallow flakes and milk from his breakfast.

Of all transportation that was available in Remnant, there was only the nine o'clock airship that took him where he wanted to go, why couldn't there be a bridge that connected with the island of Patch, it wouldn't cost that much to build right? But no, the airship was the only available form of transportation to the island city.

The Vytal tournament was over, the exams were done, everyone, well almost everyone passed and were expected to come back for the next year after three months of holiday given to them.

Before they all parted ways though, his best and first friend that Jaune met at Beacon invited him to come to her home town of Patch, to spend one or two weeks with them at their residence, enjoying some sort of carnival as well, and something about the beach.

Getting approval from his family was…a bit of a nuisance, his father was overjoyed that a girl was inviting him to spend time with her, despite all the explaining, his father gave him a long talk on how to be a true gentleman when courting…Blah, Blah, Blah.

His seven sisters gave him volley after volley of question on the topic of Ruby and her sister. Questions like which one was prettier, Ruby or Yang? Which confused him on how they even knew about his best friend's sister, but he guessed they probably saw what

Thankfully the only sane person in his family, his awesome mom, was the calmest and just gave him the simplest answer of 'yes'.

The airship finally landed and Jaune did an inventory check.

His scroll, check

Coreca Mors, Present

A backpack full of clothes and a small survival kit, all accounted for.

He was set for whatever the island of Patch could throw at him.

Stepping off the airship, he scanned around for his fellow compatriots from his academy, it didn't take him long to see the bright blonde hair of Yang and Ruby waving a sign that said 'Vomit Boy'.

Jaune sighed he was never going to live this down.

"Jaune" Squealed Ruby, she sprinted forward and hugged her best friend.

"Hey…Ruby…Getting…harder…to…breathe"

"Oh sorry" Apologized Ruby, letting go

"Hey, there lady killer" Greeted Yang

"Yang"

"So…Welcome to Patch" Greeted Ruby

The scenery wasn't too different to Vale, only a lot more ocean than usual, the street lamps where of the same design, several stores made out of the same yellow-brownish bricks, from the distance a castle, similar to Beacon, but this one only had one spire.

"I thought patch was relatively secluded with grey forests?" Asked Jaune confused

"Oh…That's only the North, South and West areas, we got mountains like Vale to protect us." Explained Ruby

"Hey Jaune" Called Yang

"Yeah?"

"You've got a little something on your face"

"Where?" Asked Jaune, beginning to fondle his face

"It looks like something white and gooey." Described Yang

"Um…Yang" Jaune spoke up nervously

Touching the object on his chin, their eyes met only for a brief one or two seconds, for a fraction of a second it was a spark of electricity between their eyes, but then it changed to anything but romantic, it was the stare of shock when someone just dropped a live grenade right between their legs.

"EEWW…It's your vomit."

"Yang get away from me" Screamed Ruby

Jaune just sighed, he was never going to live the nickname down.

* * *

Yang fumbled through the pickup's personal compartment in the front and found what she was looking for, hand sanitizer, a girl's best friend when dealing with toxic waste from a man's mouth. Grumbling something inaudible, she began cleaning her hand with the fluid.

"SO this is my future son-in-law" Exclaimed a blond man, with a goatee of the same color, a brown coat and white shirt

"DAD" Exclaimed Ruby, burying her head with her hood in embarrassment, with Jaune turning a shade of crimson as red as Pyrrha's hair.

"Blonde, good looking, I can see why you chose him." Joked on her father.

All four of them were currently sitting in a pickup truck on the way to whatever the two sister had planned, he was stuck with Ruby in the back, Yang was sitting shotgun because as she explained it "The shotgun seat is reserved for the person who has a shotgun." Despite Ruby being the first to yell 'shotgun'.

"Nice looking sword there kid" Commented Taiyang, earning a look from Yang

"Thanks" replied Jaune

"You know, Patch is pretty peaceful, you could've left your weapon"

"Well sir, I kinda brought it along because it's better to have a weapon and not need it than to need a weapon and not have it."

"HAHA" Chuckled Taiyang loudly "Well prepared, you and I are going to get along just fine."

"So…Where are we going?" asked Jaune

"Didn't the girls tell you?"

"Ruby just said something about a carnival and maybe about the beach as well?"

"We're going to celebrate" Hollered Yang

"Celebrate? Celebrate what?" Asked Jaune

"Graduation silly." Answered Ruby

"Then where's the rest of your team?"

"Well…Weiss is in Atlas, Blake is wherever she took off to, Ren and Nora are in their village and Pyrrha is back in Mystral." Ruby listed out.

"So it's just the three of us." Realized Jaune, slightly downtrodden, he had hoped that his team might've even been invited, hell he would even settle for Sun and Neptune but it looked like they weren't coming.

"Don't be like that…You get to spend the day with two beautiful ladies" Teased Yang.

The two in the back just groaned at Yang's flirtatious attempts, and stared out the window.

The view was majestic, and Jaune grinned, it was going to be a good day.

* * *

The beach bustled with activity, a group of teens playing volleyball in a roped arena, a few umbrellas here and there an ice cream vendor that sparked the interest of Ruby, the seashore glistened in the bright, blinding light of the sun that shone above, the sand glowed brightly as well in its warmth.

After a quick change of clothes into their more suitable beachwear, Yang in a bright yellow bikini and sun glasses that made heads turn her way and others scowl, Ruby still innocent in a simple red swimsuit which covered more skin than her sisters provocative outfit, and Jaune wore a simple pair of boxers, his fine body which made girls crave for him.

Setting up a blanket and umbrella in the sand, they set out to enjoy the day.

The first thing to do was to represent Beacon and destroy a round of Beach volleyball, so the two blondes decided to step into the arena, their opponents were two males of the same age, well built like them, but obviously never actually had the chance to fight like a huntsman, as the blond duo completely wrecked the competition.

Jaune however was still skeptical on how the two of them won 7-0, maybe it had something to do when Yang bent over lowly to serve or did her taunt of blowing kisses at their opponents give them luck. But then again the two of them couldn't have won without their well synced teamwork and physical finesse.

Then he and Ruby jumped into the water, with Yang opting out, being afraid of the water damaging her hair or something like that. The two splashed around like two dolphins in an aquarium, tossing a ball around and having small swimming competitions of who was the fastest with each other.

From the corner of his eye though, he saw that a random stranger had cane up to Yang and was sitting next to her, it was obvious that the guy was advancing over a very thin red line that he didn't want to cross. Jaune didn't want to get out of the water and feel the cold shore breeze, but the lecture that his father had given him was still fresh in his mind.

Strolling over to the guy hitting on Yang "Excuse me but you're on my spot."

The guy took a quick glance a Jaune and ignored him "You know this loser?"

This idiot just walked into their trap "Yes" Replied Yang "He's my boyfriend"

 _What?_

The guy realized that he had overstepped is boundaries too much, and quick apologized and left in shame. "Thanks, I was just about to snap that guy in half."

"Um…Don't mention it."

Lunch came in the form of hot dogs, with Yang teasing him on how long his 'hot dog' was, which thoroughly confused him, since all the hot dogs should be the same length.

The day was finally winding down to an end, but there was still one more event to enjoy, a fireworks display was scheduled, they went back to their spot and closed their umbrella. The company of three huddled together and turned their heads to the night sky, eagerly awaiting the spectacular light show to start, except for Ruby, who decided to grab several more sweets with some of Yang's money.

The two blondes lay there next to each other, with Yang's head resting on Jaune's shoulder, not that he minded at all, the warmth of having another person on your shoulder was comforting.

"So what's going on with you and my sister?" Asked Yang

"Wha?" What are you talking about?" Asked Jaune confused

"Oh come on, don't give me that, she decides to personally invite you over to the once in a year carnival here at Patch, while I had to invite the others, and don't get me started on how you two act, you two are like two peas in a pod."

"We're just friends Yang"

"Oh"

"Are you getting jealous that I'm spending time with your sis.?" Teased Jaune

"No I'm not!" protested Yang _Okay maybe a little_ "Sooo…Are you still single?"

"Why are you asking that?" asked Jaune suspicious of her motives

"Just curious"

"Well…after the whole Weiss thing…I never really got to…"

Realizing that it was going to become an extremely awkward subject for the Arc, she decided to divert the subject "So you have anyone that interests you?"

"You" Answered Jaune

 _What?_

"Not like a together-together type, you're just fun and exciting to be around" Explained the Arc nervously

 _Oh…Well_

"So you have anything that you regret from this past year?" Asked Jaune

"I didn't punch enough guys." Answered Yang. "What about you?"

Taking a moment to ponder to his answer, he had everything he wanted, he managed to get into Beacon, got a team, kept his promises and was actually going to be a huntsman if he kept up his progress, but there was still an embarrassing to not have done at the age of seventeen. "I never got to get my first kiss" He whispered softy

 _Ooh…That's a good one_

 _Maybe I could help him out on that._

 _Would it be worth it?_

 _I still haven't thanked him for earlier._

As the fireworks launched from a distance, Yang decided to just go for it, after all you only live once, and she slammed the Arc down on the ground and crashed her lips down onto his, their eyes closed, holding their lip lock for a few seconds, she got off the Arc "So how's that for a first kiss."

The Arc looked dazed and confused, this was his first kiss, but he wasn't prepared for it, hell he wasn't even in a relationship with her "Yang…Did you…Just?"

"That's for earlier."

"I…I…Thanks…I guess…"

"What's the matter?"

"I just sort of envisioned my first…"

"If you'd want…you could take me on a date, we did invite you to stay with us for two weeks" Yang Invited seductively.

"But…You…Just…"

"Oh come on Arc…we could always give it a shot."

Staring at his blond partner, he gave a small smile, what's life without living a little and going on a little random date, what's the worst that could happen? "All right"

* * *

"Qrow thanks for lending your rifle."

"I still don't know why you would need it. You've got your own shotguns for that matter."

"I need it to keep an eye on that Arc boy." Explained Tai Yang

Qrow just rolled his eyes and looked down, he could see his niece and the Arc boy laying there together, a little romantic, but he could hear his brother-in-law grit his teeth.

Then the fireworks launched, and Yang forced herself on top of the boy.

BANG

The first shot landed in the water.

BANG

The second shot hit a rock and ricocheted off into the night.

BANG

The third shot hit a bird and it fell

BANG

The fourth shot sailed out in the distance

Tai Yang pulled himself away from the scope and stared at his partner in crime "The sun got in my eyes."

"It's night" Qrow pointed out

As Tai yang left, Qrow just chuckled, her niece was definetly going to be in trouble.

* * *

 **A/N: I absolutely missed doing a one-shot, so I went ahead and did one. Also I wanted a challenge so I decided to do a Jaune x Yang, not exactly easy to write, but writing Yang dialogue is fun, because you get to have a certain few liberties…Hehe.**

 **Moral of the story: Y.O.L.O**

 **As always leave a Fav or a review.**


End file.
